Orphanage
by Songbook12
Summary: Storybrooke people decide to take a quick look at Emma's last foster home! For no apparent reason whatsoever! They're all just like, 'Hey, let's go see where Emma grew up' 'We're going on an adventure' Yeah I was bored...


**I was bored! Because this is really bad, unless more chapters are asked for there will not be any more chapters.**

* * *

I sighed as I flopped down on the couch. Work had been a complete ass today.

Hook was already sprawled across the couch.

I didn't realize he was there.

He wasn't even supposed to be in my house.

This being said, I flopped on HIM. NOT THE COUCH. And then I proceeded to freak out.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry I didn't see you there!" I tried to get off, but Hook restrained me.

"Come now, lass..." He purred in my ear, "I've been waiting so long for this... Don't tell me your not interested or that you didn't see me. I rather stand out, don't I?" He smirked as I wriggled, still trying to get off him. He flipped us over, putting an end to that battle. Round one to Hook.

He smiled down at me, his hair tickling my nose as he leaned down...

"Hey mom! Hi Hook!" Henry beamed at us. "So... You guys are together?"

I felt a blush creep over my face, "No!" I yelped at the same time as Hook said, " 'Aye." I glared at him.

Henry laughed, "Hey Mom? Snow and David won't be home for a while. They're camping out in the forest for the weekend. They asked me to tell you."

Henry went upstairs. "I have the most treacherous family..."

Hook dipped his head and left a trail of butterfly kisses and goosebumps down my neck. "I beg to differ... I find it rather useful..."

I shoved against him. He looked up, annoyed. "What?"

My mouth dropped open the tiniest bit, "Could you get-" I was cut off as Hook slid his tongue inside my mouth, kissing me forcibly. When I refused to kiss back, though my resolve was quickly thinning, he kissed me harder and more insistently until I *finally* kissed him back. Just a little.

I was mildly surprised when he pulled back with a frown. "Why are you so distrustful of the world, love? And don't tell me that it was just Baelfire."

I shifted uncomfortably as his weight pinned me, wishing that I could simply-

Hook read my mind, "You can't run, lass. May as well answer."

I sighed, "It may have a little to do with my last home..."

"Are you guys sure?" Emma hesitated, giving them one last chance to back out. So much for Hook not telling my parents. "You really don't want to see my childhood home, trust me..."

Surprisingly, it was Hook who spoke, "I'd like to see it, lass. Now stop arguing and let's go!"

I sighed in defeat as I was hustled towards one of the cars. Hook's- well, hook- was a cold, sharp yet reassuring weight on my lower back.

I directed them to the docks, telling them it would be best to take the Jolly Roger. Once everyone boarded I pulled out a necklace that had a single swan feather and a small crystal bird charm. I blew softly on it once Hook had cast off. It glowed a blue color and a portal opened up, much to everyone's astonishment.

We appeared at an empty dock in North Carolina. Right in front of the docks was a old, tall building. It was made out of weary but strong red bricks. Peaked chimneys and roofs, stretching windows and a large yard. Big, overshadowing trees that clawed at the sky. Everything here had only one wish- to leave here in anyway possible, death or otherwise.

I turned to look at my shocked family and friends, "OK, so, this was the last orphanage I was put in, can we leave now?" Being back here was dragging up unwelcome memories and muffled sobs and screams that filled the dark night.

"Nay, lass.

A shudder rippled through my body. 'Forgotten' promises now remembered..."Actually, never mind, I need to talk to someone." I walked down the gangplank. Snow, Charming, Henry, Hook, Red, Gold, Belle, Granny, Archie, Regina, Mulan and Aurora all followed me.

I smiled back at them. Sometimes its nice to have a little backup... Even if this is a little excessive. The rusted gate creaks open as I push against it. It wouldn't budge.

"Honey, maybe we could-" Snow started to suggest before I pulled my necklace of 7 keys out. I fitted the proper key into the lock and opened the gate. I had barely walked 5 steps into the property before a group of 4 children ran out to me, the youngest being 7.

"Emma!" Cried one of the older girls with black irises, raven hair and an unhealthily pale face. Raven was an appropriate name. I smiled and bent down for hugs. They pulled at my clothes and hair, running around me in frenzied circles.

A melodic laugh escaped my lips easily, enticing laughter from the children. Soon, the yard didn't seem so dim. In fact, beautiful flowers pushed up, pulsing with colorful glows. The ivy bloomed and for a quick moment- I was happy. Raven pulled out her necklace proudly, proclaiming, "I have your feather Emmy!"

Then the door slammed open.

**No-one's POV**

A blank, empty look settled on everyone's face. They didn't even realize it. Each spine straightened, life sucked out of them, they became devoid of emotion, immaculate children-and-adult. The only way to tell that they were human and not just porcelain dolls, made to be looked at behind walls of glass, was the slight tremor of fear in their expressionless eyes.

The man leered at them, "Oh, look who it is! Little Emma Collins, not so little now are we. At least, not physically." His eyes raked over her thin figure. She did not move, neither did the children. Raven held onto her hand limply, each child looking as though they were being sent to the slaughterhouse all while somehow maintaining the no-emotion look.

The man opened mouth again, but Emma interrupted him with a voice of ice- or steel.

"Actually, it's Emma Swan now. Not that you would care, would you?" Even though it was obvious she was spiting him, her voice was just a cold, disinterested polite tone.

He growled. "If you aren't hear for anything, you should leave. Now."

Emma looked at Raven, then at Henry. Henry and Emma both grinned. "Actually, I would like to adopt Raven, Fawn, Alexandre, and Chouette. Well, not ADOPT, just take away. Because I am the sheriff of a town-"

"Oh, so your a SHERIFF? Am I supposed to be SCARED?" He mocked.

Emma smiled, "Actually, I read into some legal books because technically I have to. It's illegal for you to do what you did to these kids and to me. I have the scars to prove it. As do every child who's ever lived here."

Still she maintained the facade of politeness. The children lifted up their shirt or rolled up a sleeve to show horrible burns, scars and gashes. "I might show mine, but I think I'll save everyone here a good amount of nightmares."

**LATER...**

**Emma's POV**

I smiled as Raven and Henry bounced around me, one happy to get out of the hell-hole and the other for lots of siblings. Suddenly Raven gasped.

"Emma! Your feather!" She pulled me down, "You have to put it back in!"

"What feather, love?" Hook's voice came from behind me. The children took one look at him and disappeared.

"Wait! Where did they go!" Snow looked really confused.

"No, they cannot use magic before anyone asks, its just that if you live here for any amount of time and manage to get out your natural instinct is hiding and running."

David came up to us, "What do you mean, 'manage to get out'?"

I changed the subject, "Look, I should probably go find them. And Hook... Don't talk to them." I darted away before they could grab me or something.

Hook's POV

I frowned. Every time I try to talk to Emma (alone!) her bloody parents show up!

I followed her downstairs, watching from afar as she peeled 3 shaken to the bone children off of ceiling, from behind beds and under the floors. She had two boys (Chouette and Alexandre) and one girl (Raven).

I felt s tug at my pant leg. My eyes traveled down to see a girl with stringy faded brown hair, wide pools of dark brown striped with gold and silver specks, and a pale face splattered with freckles. She rather did resemble a fawn...

She stared up at me, then traced a heart in the air and pointed to me before nodding at Emma. Her large eyes held an even larger question.

I nodded once before picking her up. "Emma! I found the Fawn girl." Emma ran over, taking Fawn from my arms. But instead of being able to take Fawn and quickly back away (natural instinct... Makes sense), she found Fawn jumping out of my arms onto the floor, whereupon she ran off to the other children. Who then grabbed each others hand like a life-line and pulled each other away, following Henry upstairs.

I smiled at the gorgeous, baffled Emma. "You got tricked, love." She frowned and pushed away from me, forcing me to grip her tighter. Not that I minded...

She huffed, "They are so dead. They know me too well anyways. Despite the fact that it's been 6 years."

I smirked, "I rather like them." And with that, I kissed Emma Swan.

* * *

**hm, yeah. I know, its bad.**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**Songbook12**


End file.
